Lunaverse Part 1
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: A girl with a broken heart, broken soul, and a broken home...What can she do to help herself? Broke up it sequels!
1. Prolouge

My recreation of Teen Titans, Justice League Unlimited, Batman, Static Shock, Batman Beyond, The Avatar. I do not own these shows. I do own my personal character, Lunaverse and her mother, Hinata.

**The Prologue**

Her name is Lunaverse but she likes Luna for short. Her mother was shot in front of her when she was six by the Joker. Her real father who thinks that he is the most powerful demon in the galaxy hired him. Her mother was the most beautiful, thoughtful, and caring person in the world. She was from a planet called Tamaran. Her father was from a floating island called Azerath. Now, I know you're thinking why would a husband kill his wife? Well they weren't married for the most part. So I guess you're thinking that he's a male slum now? But unfortunately for the most part, you're wrong again. Honestly, he's just a creep who implants his future heir into a woman and doesn't support or even care about the child's welfare. He doesn't even take part in the parenting.

For some strange, demented reason, Trigon-her father-told the Joker to kill Luna's mother and take care of little Luna. She was told never to trust a single word that Trigon said.

To this day she still remembers the perfect picture of her mother's cruel, undeserving death. Luna hates the Joker, despises him. She thinks that his dead corpse should rot in the pits of hell. Luna doesn't spend too much of her time thinking like that though. She remembers what her mother says, "Luna, now you shouldn't think about negative thoughts. Negative thoughts give off negative energy."

Luna's mother always told her story's about Tamaran, her home planet. The way her mother described Tamaran made Luna feel like visiting her mother's planet. She had promised Luna that they would go together, as a family. But unfortunately Luna never got to go.

Luna was told that she was apart of the grand ruler by blood. Luna was third to the throne.

Luna loved her mother dearly but she never got to know her mother's real name. She always went with a fake name. Lunaverse was Luna's first, middle and last name.

To keep both Luna and herself safe she got married to a very skilled mortal who knew martial arts. His name was Slade. That's all he wanted to be called. They both trusted him immensely. He had given Luna a gift for her third birthday. He had gotten her a wolf, Luna's favorite animal.

Every day Luna watched him put on a fearful mask that was orange and black with the orange part the only one with an eye. He wore a black suit with gray pouches.

Luna still trusted him and admired him but not as much. Slade was in his 20's or 30's and Luna's mother was in her 20's or 30's.

By the time Luna was five she never went to school because she already knew everything. Luna played with her wolf everyday and never complained about boredom with her amazing superpowers. Luna practiced moving items with her mind and it always worked as long as she said her mantra. Luna always wanted to be just like her mother so she practiced her Tamaranian powers as well. Luna didn't have to say anything to get these powers out of her; she just had to have the right emotion. Gracious fury caused her to shot blasts of energy from her hands. Boundless confidence gave her great strength.

Luna couldn't do one thing that her mother could, shoot lasers from her eyes.

Her mother could fly. Luna could fly, levitate, or glide depending on what power she used. If she was joyful and bouncy she flew just like her mother. If she was focused and she chanted her mantra she could levitate. If she uses her glider to sore around then she can glide.

Although her wolf was very wild and sometimes brought home dead rabbits she loved it. Slade started to teach Luna how to cooperate with the wolf and teach it tricks. The wolf was only loyal to the members of Luna's household.

Her mother wanted to teach Luna how to fight- even at five, a very young age. They lived in a large house in the middle of a huge wooded area. That gave them a lot of privacy.

Slade sometimes joined in with their combat practice and he even taught her some of his own martial arts. Her mother always went over the basics. First fly and practice levitating. Although her mother couldn't show Luna how to levitate (if there's a difference) she could teach Luna everything. Next it was always the kicks and punches. Last was all the good super powered stuff. After a long, grueling combat practice Luna always went out to explore the woods with her wolf.


	2. The Blonde One

Chapter 1: The Blond One 

One day, while exploring, Luna felt a small tremble on the ground. It was a small earthquake. Her wolf had scouted ahead and Luna heard it bark and growl over at a small stream.

At the stream Luna had found a small blond-headed girl that was knocked unconscious. Luna was frightened as she ran home to Slade and her mother. She pounded on the front door and Slade finally answered it. Luna huffed and puffed as she tried to tell her mother and Slade exactly what happened. Slade took a step out the door and everyone followed. Luna showed them the way and Slade found the little girl.

Luna's mom patted Luna on the head as she was congratulated. Slade didn't congratulate her, only her mother. Luna was partly disappointed that Slade didn't congratulate her because she believed that she did the right thing by telling her mother and him about the girl.

Slade picked the girl up and curled her in his arms so that he could carry her with ease. Slowly Slade made his way to the house with the other two of his family members following.

They took her up to the extra bedroom in the house to rest. Slade had dragged Luna's mother out of the room to discuss their new incident. Luna had overheard parts of the conversation.

"Listen, we don't know where she came from. She's human; the only other human that is allowed here is me. I don't even know how she got through the outside perimeter," Slade argued.

"What are we supposed to do? Set her back outside to die in the cold and pretend we never found her in the first place?" Luna's mom argued back.

"No, we can't leave her outside. I found her, I'll take care of her," Luna squeaked as she interrupted the argument.

Slade stepped out of the room slowly and Luna's mom motioned for Luna to come toward her. She followed, obediently, and Luna sat down on the chair beside her mother.

Her mother looked at Luna thoughtfully and whispered, "People are not like animals. So this girl is not like Selena, your wolf. This girl isn't like you, or me, or even Slade. She is a mere mortal as it looks. Although we can't keep her we can let her stay as long as she wants."

Luna blinked wearily as if in an understanding matter. "But what if she doesn't want to stay. You said that we couldn't force her out of our house into the cold to die," Luna said wisely, as she twisted her words around in order to make her mom let the girl stay.

Both of them stared at each other in an understanding matter. Her mother nodded her head and Luna wondered off into the spare bedroom. Slade walked back into the room and stared at the transfixed mother.

"How did she just do that?" her mother asked "Did she just twist my words around to match her own wants?"

Slade glared around the room and nodded his head. He walked out of the room slowly and motioned for Luna's mother to follow.

Back at the guest bedroom, Luna was staring at the girl with interest. Her eyes never looked off of her as the girl twitched awake.

"Where… Where am I?" the girl asked slowly as she blinked to get used the light.

Luna beamed slowly and answered, "You're at my house!"

The girl looked at Luna and whispered, "You're weird." She continued to look at Luna and started to giggle. Slade and Luna's mom walked into the room and Luna started to leave the room.

"You," Slade ordered, "stay here. Don't move."

Luna didn't move. She stared at her mother and her mom nudged Luna in the direction that Slade wanted her to go in. Slade found the girls' pulse and Luna's mom checked her for bruising.

"Ouch," the girl exclaimed.

"Name," Slade ordered.

"Terra, my name is Terra," she stuttered.

"Good afternoon Terra," Luna's mom said. "This is my daughter Luna. My husband Slade. And my name, well you can just call me Luna's mom."

Terra stared at Slade and then at Luna's mom. She laughed nervously and started to cry. Slade walked out of the room and closed the door slowly. Luna's mom followed and Luna continued to stare at a crying Terra.

"What do you want with me?" Terra sobbed. Luna was taken back and Terra stopped crying. She wiped the remaining tears away with her sleeve and waited for an answer.

"I want you to get all better!" Luna exclaimed cutely. She continued, "My wolf and I found you in the woods by the Sturgis Stream."

"Sturgis?" Terra asked.

"Yep, Sturgis. I named the stream myself," Luna said. Luna beamed at her small idea from years ago. Her mom had loved the idea of naming the elements around the house and in the woods. "So Terra, what were you doing past our security system?"

Terra looked confused and she stuttered, "Where was the security system?"

Luna looked puzzled and she ran out of the room to get her mom.

"Mom!" she shouted, "Mom where are you?"

"In here honey," she said. Luna slid into the kitchen and her mom caught her before Luna hit the counter. "What is it dear?"

"Slade lied!" Luna said.

"Luna now that's an awful thing to say," she stated.

"There is no security system. Terra said so," Luna huffed.

"How much sugar have you had today?" Slade asked as he walked into the room.

"None," Luna stated defensively as she lit up her hand with a red bolt.

Slade patted Luna's forehead and he said, "Let your guard down. You can't take me on. At least not at the state you're in now."

Luna put her fists down and shouted, "I can take you on. Just watch me, I can take you on," Luna repeated.

"Don't waste your breath," Slade said.

Terra was standing at the door and rubbing her eyes. She had just got done crying again. Terra was about Luna's age or older and Luna's mom stepped foreword.

"Mommy and daddy used to argue like that before they were killed," Terra sobbed.

Slade walked to the doorway and Terra followed him out of the room and up to the guest bedroom. Terra was partly terrified and confused. She was afraid of Slade and confused by Luna.

Terra sniffled as Slade nudged her into the room. She crawled into the bed and lay there for a while as Slade walked out of the room lavishly. Luna followed her mother and broke off into the guest bedroom.

Luna stared at the sniffling Terra and she decided to cheer her up. She bent over backwards and did a small cartwheel.

"What's up?" Luna whispered. She cocked her head and stood there waiting for an answer. "You know, I stood up for you. I made a fool of myself trying to defend your hypoth… hypothesis," Luna struggled to say.

Terra sniffled again and stuttered, "You did. Nobody has ever stood up for me."

Luna stared at her and started to giggle. Terra started to giggle as well. "So where did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? And why are you here?" Luna asked slowly.

"Um, in order I'd say… I don't know, I don't know, yellow, I ran away," Terra stuttered.

"That's a lot of 'I don't know'. Do you want to ask me anything?" Luna asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Terra said. "Why are you back in the woods? How are you related to the creepy guy in the orange mask? And what's your favorite color?"

"Uh, 'in order,'" Luna repeated, "For a lot of privacy, he's my stepfather, and last but not least, red!" Luna shouted.

"Quiet it down in there!" Luna's mom shouted into the room.

"Shhhh." Luna and Terra whispered together. The both felt very excited together in their presents. They knew that they would be best friends to the unfortunate end. Yet they weren't very trusting toward each other. Luna walked to the door slowly and turned around slowly.

"Do you want a tour?" Luna asked.

Terra stared at her and nodded her head. Luna ran over to Terra and grabbed her hand off of the bed and dragged her out pf the room. Terra hand felt like it was going to fall off as Luna pulled it harder. Luna ran faster and Terra couldn't hold on any longer.

"Slow it down Luna. I can't run that fast," Terra stuttered nervously.

Luna slowed her pace down but Terra could still barely keep up. Luna yanked Terra up the steps to here bedroom and the tour began there.

"This is my room. As you can see it's all red," Luna stated proudly. She twirled her waist length brown hair around her fingers. Terra stood at the doorway and copied Luna. She twisted her shoulder length hair around her finger and decided to walk into the red bedroom. "Next room," Luna whispered. They walked to the doorway of another room. "This is my mother's and Slade's room. I'm not aloud to go in there because there are a lot of dangerous things in there. Like weapons and tools that Slade brought in when I was little."

"Right. Don't go into the dangerous room," Terra repeated.

There was a patter on the stairs a Luna's wolf popped into view. It had a small backpack in its mouth.

"Wow a wolf! What's its name?" Terra asked.

"Her name is Selena," Luna said. "What's in her mouth?"

"It's my backpack!" Terra exclaimed. "I wondered where that was. How did Selena get it?"

"Selena picks up various items that lye on the ground and she always seems to bring them to me," Luna stated as she pulled the backpack out of Selena's mouth. "Here you go Terra," Luna said. Terra pulled the shoulder strap around her shoulder and Selena started to growl heavily. "Stop it," Luna ordered. Selena stopped growling and sat down on the floor next to her master.

"Well, next room shall we?" Terra asked.

"Yep, the kitchen," Luna exclaimed thoughtfully as Selena rushed off to the kitchen before Terra and Luna even started to head off.

Luna and Terra slid into the kitchen and looked around. "It's an ordinary kitchen with no electrical appliances. Do you even have electricity out here?" Terra asked.

"What's electricity?" Luna questioned.

Terra stared at Luna and repeated, "You don't know what electricity is?" Luna turned her head from side to side as Terra tried to explain. "Uh, it's something that comes out of the wall and it gives things power, you know energy."

"Okay, energy," Luna repeated. "You mean like this?" Luna said as she held out her hand with a glowing ball of red energy.

"Yes, exactly like thaa…" Terra trailed off. "How did you do that?" she asked slowly.

"Energy," Luna explained, "Why? Can't you do it too?"

"No, not many people can do that," Terra told her.

"Well, this electricity, what does it do for people other that give things power?" Luna questioned.

"That's it. That is all it does. Electricity just gives things power," Terra said. "You know, almost nobody that I know can do what you just did," Terra stuttered.

"You don't have a problem with it do you?" Luna asked as Terra backed away.

"No, no problem at all. Can we go outside for a minute? I want to show you something," Terra whispered.

Luna led Terra outside of the house into the arena for combat practice. Terra took one look around and moved her hands up out in front of her body. A thin yellow line surrounded her hand and Luna backed away as she felt the earth shake and slither. Rocks were thrust up beyond where they were sitting, and Terra moved them slowly.

"I can't hold on to them anymore," Terra moaned through gritted teeth.

Luna walked underneath of the rock and held up her hands. Terra lowered the giant chunk of earth onto Luna's hands as she sat down, tired. Luna set the rock down with ease and turned to face Terra.


	3. Flase Hope

Here's the thing, I don't own any of the shows that I mention. I only own Lunaverse and Hinata, mother and daughter.

**Chapter 2: False Hope**

"Terra!" she exclaimed, "That was amazing!" Terra looked disappointed as she continued to sit on the ground sullenly. "Are all humans like that or is it just you? I, I have so many questions to ask."

"Yeah, well don't," Terra shouted. "No, not all humans are freaks like you or me. Most or all of them are normal. The don't have these useless powers to destroy their lives."

"Our powers aren't useless. If you use them the right way you can use them to battle the good over the evil," Luna whispered as she sat down next to Terra.

"That's a lie and you know it Luna. Your whole family probably knows it and they refuse to tell you because they don't want you to have false hope," Terra snapped.

"So what?" Luna said. "False hope is what gives some people the strength to live into eternity," Luna stated.

"You're clueless," Terra muttered.

Luna's mother walked onto the combat field. She stared at them both compassionately. "Hey, Terra," she called, "are you staying with use for awhile?"

Luna didn't give Terra a shot to answer. "She's staying with us mom!"

Terra glared at Luna and then looked away. "False hope keeps some people alive but not me," she mumbled.

A few days passed and then the days turned into weeks and the weeks decided to turn into months. Terra became apart of Luna's small and happy family. She participated in the combat practices. She helped out around the house. And Luna and Terra even became the best of friends, but unfortunately, that is just where the story starts to begin its gruesome tale.

Sure, this chapter was really short, don't tell me that. I'll try and make the next one longer.


	4. Mommy, I'm scared

I do NOT own any of the shows mentioned. I just own Lunaverse and Hinata. You know, the mother and daughter in which the story revolves around.

**Chapter 3: "Mommy, I'm Scared"**

Today was Luna's big B-day. Terra had woken up early to celebrate as soon as Luna opened her big, blue, soft eyes. Slade and Luna's mom all became apart of the celebration as soon as they found her.

"Happy Birthday…" they said as they passed her in the hall or outside while Terra dragged her from place to place.

"Come on Luna, say something. Aren't you happy? It's your big day," Terra squeaked.

Luna was happy. She wanted to express her happiness but she couldn't for some odd reason. Her mother eventually caught on. "It's going to happen tonight," she said. "We can't change the future no matter how many times we don't want it to happen," her mother whispered as she kissed her head and wished her a marvelous birthday.

Terra didn't understand. Slade hadn't been around all morning but that was usual for him. Sometimes you wouldn't see him for days at a time. Terra became worried as the day kept going. She had found Luna in the bathroom, crying her eyes out while her mother tried to occupy her with other things. But it didn't matter, Luna kept crying.

"That's it," Terra decided. "Luna what's wrong with you?" she asked herself defiantly.

Terra had their entire day planned, but the crying was ruining the precious moments for Terra and for Luna. In order to cheer Luna up, she decided to give Luna her birthday present early. Terra dragged a tearless Luna out of her room and gave her a stiff hug.

"Here," Terra said as she held out a butterfly hairclip. Luna grasped the small piece of metal in her hands. She was speechless. "It's a sign of our friendship. I have one just like it. It's like a best friend clip. I want you to have this one and I'll keep the other to signify that we are best friends and nothing can stand in our way to change that," Terra whispered thoughtfully.

"I…" Luna stuttered, "I don't know how much to thank you. I'll wear it all the time, I promise."

"So will I," Terra stated.

Luna hugged Terra hard and Luna's mother entered the room seriously. "Terra, go pack up. Luna, go pack up too," she ordered.

Terra and Luna marched up the stairs slowly until Luna's mom shouted, "Luna, come down here for a moment. I want to talk to you alone."

Luna walked back into the room and sat down on the sofa. Her mother brought three boxes into the room. They weren't wrapped and they were very dusty. She opened them all for Luna and Luna got off of the sofa to look at the boxes on the coffee table.

One had a neck brace and two arm coverings in it that looked identical to her mothers'. The next one held a thin glider in it. A lot like the one she used for combat practice. The last box held something in it that was very valuable to Luna. It had a small ropelike belt that was made of pure titanium. It had five red jewels on it with the middle one being the biggest. Her mother tied the belt to Luna's waist and snapped on the arm coverings and neck brace. She placed the glider next to Luna and got a camera.

"Mom, what's with the camera?" Luna asked.

"I wanted to take a picture of you," she answered back.

Luna stood there and the flash went off. The picture fell to the floor as Luna started to pick it up.

"Leave it there," her mother ordered.

Luna didn't touch it. Her mother was very nervous and agitated. She walked over to Luna and whispered, "This belt will hold anything. Just place something onto it, no matter how big it is, and the middle jewel will hold it until you need it again. Okay?"

Luna nodded her head up and down slowly. She placed the glider onto the middle belt and the glider was engulfed by it. Luna's mother wandered around the halls, guarding the house and the family that she loved in it.

Luna raced up the steps and ran into Terra. "What's up? Your mother seems stressed out," Terra said.

"Come on we have to keep packing," Luna stuttered.

"But I'm done," Terra stated.

"Good, then you can help me."

Luna stuffed everything that she would need into the belt.

"Is there something that I'm not getting here? Because you all seem to be really nervous about something," Terra said.

"Terra, now you might think that I'm crazy but I want you to run away from here. Run away as far as you can go. I don't want you here when this happens," Luna ordered.

Terra was frightened. Had her best friend just threatened her or told her some good advice out of modern pity and kindness? She didn't wait to find out. Terra bolted out the door and down the steps out into the woods. She didn't get very far until she heard a blood curdling scream. She wanted to go back and help but this was the thing that Luna, her best friend had warned her about. Now she knew that it wasn't a threat, it was a helpful piece of advice.

While Terra was running, Luna was crying again. She had heard the scream and it had come from her mother. She had told Terra to leave and she was about to stare death in the face, again.

Suddenly, Luna mustered some courage and sprinted out the door. She ran so fast that she forgot about the things around her. Luna ran into everything that got in her way. The kerosene lamp was scattered onto the floor and the glass was puncturing into her feet. Her tears were dry as she raced out of the front door.

Luna smelled like kerosene and she was sniffling uncontrollably. Her feet were embedded with glass and it was very painful, but she didn't care. She knew that if she couldn't save her mother she would be all alone. She didn't feel like being alone anymore. Slowly Luna came to a halt. Luna stared at the shuddering bush.

The bush was mocking her. Luna began to get very angry. Her hands were lit up with a blood red ball of energy. She gritted her teeth and growled. In return she got a growl back. Luna stopped.

"Selena?" Luna asked the bush. She put her fists down and held out her hands for a hug.

The bushes shuddered again but Luna wasn't scared anymore. A pure white glob erupted from the bush to Luna's right. It knocked her down and Selena started to lick her face wildly.

"Stop it!" Luna giggled, "Stop it."

Luna pushed Selena off of her and struggled to her feet. She looked Selena over and noticed a big patch of blood on her left side. Her mouth was stained with blood and it looked like either she had been licking her wound or somebody else's injury. Luna brushed her hand over the red area until she felt the deep gash.

"Hold still," Luna ordered. Selena jumped and then struggled to stay still. Luna placed her hand over the gash lightly and whispered, "Hexacroth sinatrea." The wound became bright and then it disappeared completely. Luna watched in amazement. She had never really healed anything before. As Selena lay down on the ground restfully Luna sat down on the ground and meditated. She tried to get a connection between herself and her mother or Slade. She needed help and Terra wasn't strong enough to help her properly.

Luna sensed that Terra was still in the forest and she hoped that the incoming enemy that was approaching steadily wouldn't catch her. Luna touched the hair clip that Terra had given her and she muttered, "Be safe my friend. I will always be with you whenever you need me."

Terra stopped running. She had gotten Luna's message and had nodded in approval as she repeated, "I will see you again my friend." She stared at the sky and then heard a loud gunshot bounce off the trees. Her eyes became filled with tears as she continued to run away.

Luna got out of her short meditation and another bush shuddered. Selena growled loudly and Luna put up her fists. "Who's there?" Luna ordered.

"Luna…" somebody gasped, "Luna… Luna please help me."

The voice didn't sound very familiar to Luna she walked through the bush. A hand grabbed her ankle and Luna struggled to get free.

"If you want me to help you let go," Luna ordered. Nothing happened. Selena didn't move and Luna stopped struggling because she saw his face. "Slade!" Luna exclaimed, "Slade, you didn't sound like yourself. Sorry I think that I may have kicked you…" Luna looked Slade over and stared at the bullet wound in his chest. "Slade you are hurt."

"It, it's nothing," Slade stuttered, as he looked into Luna's scared eyes that wept of worry without weeping at all.

"Slade what's going on? I heard mother scream. Why are you hurt? Where is my mother? Tell me. I'm tired of keeping secrets," Luna ordered.

"First I want to know something," Slade started. "Where is Terra?"

"I made her leave. She's still in the woods but she's close to the outside perimeter so she should be fine," Luna stated. Luna pressed her palm onto Slade's chest and it lit up, just like Selena's wound did.

"Impressive," Slade whispered. The comment made Luna smile because it's the first that she had ever gotten or remembered.

"Thanks," Luna smiled.

She looked into Slade's eye and looked at Selena. "No more secrets," Luna ordered.

"Yes, I heard her scream too. As you can see or would've seen, I was shot," Slade moaned.

"And, you never answered the part about what's happening or where mom is," Luna sniffled.

Slade stared at Luna with absolutely no sympathy. Luna wished for her mother's presents. She didn't get her wish. Selena started to growl again.

"What's up Selena?" Luna asked.

"Something's out there," Slade stated. "I'll go look. I want you to stay here with Selena. Watch over her Selena. Got that?" Selena nodded her head as she stood up and strutted over to Luna protectively.

Luna hugged Selena with both of her arms and Selena licked Luna's forehead. Slade walked into the depths of the woods and he disappeared from Luna's view.

"I want you to growl Selena if you sense that Slade is injured or hurt. If that happens, and I hope that it doesn't then I will go after Slade," Luna ordered to Selena wisely. Luna kissed Selena's head and buried her face into Selena's fur.

Minutes passed, but to Luna they felt like days and months. Everything was silent and still as Luna griped Selena tighter. A small breeze passed by that made Luna shiver. Selena's senses went on the fritz. The rustling of the leaves made her ears twitch and she sneezed from the dust that was carried with the wind. Luna started to cry as another scream erupted from the surrounding woods.

"I don't know where I am. I'm lost, scared, alone," Luna stuttered as Selena licked at Luna's tears. "Thanks," Luna said as she patted Selena's head. "That's right. I'm not completely alone." Luna patted Selena's head and Selena's tail wagged in amusement. She licked Luna again.

The leaves rusted but there was no breeze. A moan echoed off the winding trees. Luna became frightened. Selena felt the tenseness of Luna's body and she started to growl. Luna got off the dusty ground and started to walk into the dark woods. "You coming?" Luna asked Selena. She got off the ground tensely and followed Luna into the forest. Another scream echoed and Luna lit up her hand.

Luna looked around and didn't see anything move or nudge itself closer to her. "Darn it. I just gave away my position. Come on Selena, we need to get out of here. I need to find mother. If you sense her, you bark. I don't care about our position if the matter of mom, or Slade is on the line," Luna ordered as she ran. She dodged the trees and soon came to a clearing full of dead corpses. "Eww…" Luna trailed off. She looked at the blood and entangled bodies. Selena sniffed at a pile of dead corpses and started to bark. Luna couldn't believe what she saw. Her mother's hand was engulfed in the bodies and Luna dug through the corpses. Her hands became blood stained and she started to cry again. Her mother's long, brown hair came into view slowly as Luna dug deeper. "Where are you?" Luna struggled to say through gritted teeth. The blood that stained her hand smelled like rotten flesh and newborn larva.

Selena didn't edge toward Luna. She started to bark loudly because she heard a new coming visitor. Luna stopped digging through the rotten flesh and turned to look at Selena. "Shut up you foolish…Sorry," Luna apologized. Selena took the name calling lightly and took the apology to the fullest extent. Luna started to dig again until she froze with fear. She heard a moan come from the inside depths of the pile. She pounded off the pile about six feet away. Slowly Selena crept forward and she curled up to Luna on the ground. Luna attempted to scrub the blood off of her hands on the ground.

Her mom's hand moved slowly. Luna stared and breathed loudly. Selena pushed against Luna and started to growl. "Shut it," her mother sneered as she pushed up on the corpses. Her mother's eyes were red and commanding as she attempted to push herself out of the bloody pile.

Luna helped her mother off of the pile and dragged her on the ground. Luna was soaked in blood that wasn't hers, her mother's, or Slade's. A small laugh erupted throughout the forest.

"Selena, we need to get out of here. The clearing is too much of a liability. I can't afford losing mother," Luna huffed loudly as she loaded her mother onto her shoulders and struggled to walk out of the clearing. She realized that heaving her mother across the clearing was a bad idea because she was so heavy. "Hexacroth sinatrea," Luna stated. The ground shook and a shield of earth guarded Luna as the surrounding trees shook. An opening was the only way out as she gave up trying to get out of the clearing. She wasn't very far and Luna set her mother down on the ground slowly. Her back ached and her chest felt like it was going to explode. Luna looked her mother over and noticed the dry blood around her neck.

Luna placed her palm onto the blood and whispered her mantra. Again, the white glob healed her family.

Her mother took in a long, deep breath and started to cough up blood. She got off of the ground and looked around. She saw her blood soaked daughter and reached out to hug her. Luna didn't move an inch toward her and instead she whispered, "Mommy, I'm scared."

Please comment!!!


	5. Lies

I only own Lunaverse and Hinata. I don't own any of the shows mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lies**

"Slade lies. I wanted him to be on my side," Luna moaned. She looked down at the emptiness and got out of the tree. She sprinted back down the path that she came. Luna breathed heavily as she ran. She hurtled herself over a branch and she stumbled on the landing. Her shoes made soft imprints on the ground and she knew that the footprints would help a tracker, but she didn't care.

It had started to rain lightly while Luna sloshed in the mud. She was dirty and sticky but she didn't care very much. She stumbled over the dead trees and stumps on the path that she was going.

Luna rushed back to her house that was over five miles away. She rushed to a tree and hid behind it. Luna crouched behind the tree and looked at the house. She didn't see any movements as she sprinted over to combat field. Luna looked into an opened window and she still didn't see any movements. Luna crawled into the living room through the opening and collapsed onto a piece of paper. She pulled herself off of the paper and looked at it.

The paper was a picture that her mother had taken of her just minutes before she had told Terra to leave. She threw the picture down on the ground in disgust and she started to sprint to her mother's bedroom.

Luna touched the doorknob and she tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge. "It's locked," Luna muttered. "What, didn't they trust me?"

Luna readied herself in a position and kicked the door and it opened with the hinges just barely in place. She barged into the room and stood there, staring at all of the weapons and junk that lined the room. The room wasn't her mother's bedroom; it was Slade's weapon room.

She walked into the room cautiously. The doorway made her shadow look huge. Luna stared at the shadow as it got longer and wider. She turned to look behind herself and backed into the nearest weapon. Luna bumped into it and it was knocked off of its post. Luna caught the sharp weapon with her hand and handed it out in front of herself.

"I am not afraid to kill you," Luna screamed, "Slade."

Slade closed the door and the darkness overcame Luna.

"Light up your hand, now," Slade ordered.

Luna listened and hesitantly did as she was told. She didn't put down her weapon though. "Listen Slade. I trusted you. You misused my trust and mother's trust as well."

Slade pressed a small button on the wall. "Shut up," he said. Luna watched him carefully. She still didn't put down her weapon.

The side of the wall was pushed in and Luna threw down her weapon. She noticed that Slade wasn't there to hurt her. He was there to protect her.

"Since I left myself defenseless, I want you to drop your weapons," Luna stated.

Slade took off his belt and threw it toward Luna. It skidded on the floor and Luna watched it stop. Slowly Slade stepped forward and Luna trusted him a little more. He walked to the wall.

"You want to know where I always disappear to?" Slade asked.

Luna stood there for a while and stuttered, "I trust you again, no, no I don't want to know where you go."

"To late. You're coming with me," Slade stated as he grabbed Luna's hand.

Luna took her hand out of Slade's hand and stated, "I… I just want to be here. No more running away."

Slade looked down at his tiny stepdaughter. He sighed and said, "By law, you're supposed to be my daughter. I'm supposed to protect you no matter what it takes. Your mother wanted me to take care of you too."

"So you're only going to protect me by law?" Luna asked firmly.

"No, that's not what I mean…" Slade said while he held his head. "I didn't mean that. I meant that I, I care about you. You know. I care about you the way a stepfather does."

"You're not going to start crying or kissing me now are you?" Luna stuttered. She hadn't ever heard Slade tell her that he loved her or even cared about her. So that was kind of creepy.

Slade laughed. "No. I'm not going to start being to loving," Slade said.

Luna laughed with him. Finally, she had heard Slade laugh without sounding creepy, it made her heart almost leap from her chest. That is the feeling that a stepfather and a stepdaughter should get from the start. Slade had picked Luna off of the floor and he walked into the wall. He walked right through it and Luna couldn't see.

"Slade, what's going to happen to mother?" Luna asked nervously.

Slade never answered and instead he kept walking and searching.

Slade walked with Luna in his arms.

"It's not here!" Slade shouted angrily. "I thought that it was here somewhere."

Luna got herself out of Slade's arms. "Where are we?" she asked. Slade looked at Luna and knew that he had to start answering her questions at some time or another.

"We're in a secret passageway that leads outside," he said slowly while he felt the wall. Luna nodded and lit up her hand. The next button was just inches away from Slade's hand. He didn't press it.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked, "Press the button."

"We're going to see how much time we have left," Slade whispered. "We're going to stay in this room until we are found or if we come up with a plan."

Luna raised her hand. "Oh… I have a plan," she said, "Lets stay and fight."

"No, that's our last option. We're not going to fight unless we have to."

Luna raised her hand and the light lit up the rest of the room. Two small cots, and another door were in this room. Slade walked toward the door and opened it. "Come with me Luna. We're going to get you cleaned up. You're covered in blood," Slade said as he opened the door.

In the room there was a small bathroom without a shower. Luna followed Slade into the bathroom. He set her up on the sink and turned in the faucet water. He grabbed a nearby rag and dipped the cloth into the water. He rang it out and pressed it onto Luna's face.

He scrubbed and the blood pealed of slowly. Once Luna wasn't covered in blood he left the room so Luna could change into clean clothes.

Luna reached into her belt and pulled out a pair of jeans and a small t-shirt. She threw the dirty clothes into the garbage and walked out of the room. Slade was in the darkness, somewhere.

"Slade?" Luna asked the dark.

There was no answer and Luna lit up her hand. The red light erupted into the entire room. Slade was leaning against the corner. His eye was closed and Luna flew up off the ground in order to avoid him from waking up.

Noises came from upstairs as Slade's eye opened immediately. Luna could hear the people ripping their house to pieces. The noise moved right overtop of them. Slade got off of the wall and grabbed Luna. He supported her with on his arm as he pressed the button.

"Luna, stop lighting up your hand," Slade ordered.

She unlit her hand and the wall burst apart revealing a small tunnel. Slade walked in and the wall closed itself. A light burst out of nowhere and Luna squinted. Slade carried her out of the room and sighed with relief. They were outside and it was raining pretty hard as the lightning still flashed in the sky. Luna was getting very tired. But the thunder immediately woke her up.

"I've always searched this area. This cave was never here. It was a rock," Luna yawned.

"A simple cloaking device," Slade whispered.

Luna looked up and slowly laid her head back down on Slade's shoulder. Slade walked out of the tunnel and set the sleepy Luna on the ground. Luna looked around. "Opps…" Luna started.

Slade stared at the surrounding enemy. A gun was pointed at his head.

"Don't move," The Joker laughed.

* * *

Comments are nice people… 


	6. Live Or Die Trying

I only own Lunaverse and Hinata. Not any of the other shows or characters.

**Chapter 6: Live or Die Trying**

The gun was pointed casually at Slade's right temple. "If you move, she gets it," The Joker grinned as another gun was pointed to Luna's head too.

"If you shot her, trust me, you'll regret it," Slade stated as her glared at the gun pointed at Luna's head. Luna also stared at the gun. Only with fear. She was also glancing back at the person holding the gun. He looked fairly old but he also looked understanding. "Let her go. Now," Slade ordered.

"That's against my boss's orders," The Joker grinned.

Luna looked at Slade and then at The Joker. "Fine, if you can't let me go then let him go," Luna begged. She looked at the man holding the gun to her head and The Joker raised his hand. Luna's hands were grabbed and the gun was removed from her head.

"Don't you touch her," Slade ordered.

"It's okay Slade. They can't hurt me," Luna whispered as she cooperated with the people who held Luna's hands behind her back.

The sky erupted with lightning and a large face appeared overhead. Four giant eyes appeared from the light and Luna winced in pain.

"Azarath awaits you my daughter," Trigon shouted.

"You're not going to take her with you!" Slade shouted back.

"Ah… Slade, I was wondering where you crawled off to. So, you crawled off into the depths of scum with the mortals again?" Trigon said. "And, you've grown attached to my daughter."

Slade twisted his head to look up to the sky. He saw the four red eyes and looked down at Luna who was staring into the dirt. Her arm was slowly being twisted and tethered by a small rope.

Luna was cringing in pain but she didn't want to show that to Slade or to The Joker. She tightened up her face and glared into the sky.

"You glare like your pitiful Tamaranian mother," Trigon snickered.

Luna continued to glare into the sky. Slade looked at her face. She looked like she was about to cry but she decided to hold the tears in.

"Live, or die trying," Luna repeated as she laughed creepily. "That's what mother always told me." She laughed again and Slade watched, confused.

"Well, good luck with that," Trigon said.

Luna stopped laughing. A sharp pain shot through her neck. Slade shouted and odd scribble of words but she couldn't hear him as she collapsed into the cold, bloody dirt below her. Blood gushed out of her neck as she gasped for breath.

"Luna!" Slade shouted. "You shot her. Let me go. I'll rip you apart until you're tiny pieces of flesh and bone." He was completely angry and he wanted to kill the shooter.

The old man had triggered the gun under Trigon's influence. The gun fell out of his hand and he backed away from Slade; who was still struggling to get out of the henchman's tight grip.

"Don't worry Slade. She'll live. If I get one thing in return," Trigon sneered.

"Whatever you want I'll do. Just help her," Slade begged.

Trigon gave Slade his offer while he proposed his own offer.

Luna felt around her neck. It felt like a large dog collar was placed around it to stop the bleeding and to guard the wound until it healed. She sat up off the ground and coughed. The blood hadn't stained her shirt and it disappeared back into the wound.

"Get it off," Luna ordered. "I don't care if I die but I do not want to serve you. Any gifts that you give are bad."

"Luna just shut up. Accept the gift and just shut up," Slade repeated. Luna wanted to paw at the collar until she ripped it off of her neck. Slade stood there watching Luna, as the henchmen or The Joker didn't touch her.

"But Slade," Trigon said, "she's right. That collar will keep her destructive powers under control. You're right not to trust me, Luna. The collar will also be Joker's source of control. As long as he wields the chain she has to do what she's told.

Luna looked down on the ground and whispered something that only she could hear. Trigon didn't catch the words. Slade or The Joker didn't either. Only Luna understood or heard her words. "False hope doesn't work for Terra but it does for me," she had said.

Luna got off of the ground and she brushed herself off. Luna glared at the sky and then looked at her arms. She glanced at the henchmen and then stared at the opening for a clear sprint off toward the woods. 'Plenty of hiding spots,' Luna thought.

Luna gave Slade a log stare until he looked at her. Luna nudged her head in the way of the opening and Slade nodded his head in agreement. She prepared herself and Slade found the weak spots on some of the people around him. The henchmen leaned forward with tension. Luna thought that they almost knew what was going to happen next.

Comments!!!


End file.
